


Throttle

by purplefox



Series: High Speed Chasing [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Orochimaru not here for that gender role stuff, Orochimaru playing the entitled asshole, RACER AU, and being good at it, who drives in high heels? He does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru is king of the castle(city) and the people know it. He's got only one thing from his past and that is Jiraiya.</p><p>He doesn't not want to gloat that he won (tacky) but he'll coat himself in his victories and achievements. Small pleasures. Small reminders. But what is his stays his. And he wants only the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throttle

**Author's Note:**

> Man i was planning to write this for sooo long and I'm surprised at how much I paid attention to the plot but I did put in enough so that when I finally start threading these one-shots together........well that's wayyyy in the future darlings.  
> So funny thing the Original name of this fic was going to be Drag  
> Then considering certain elements....yeah I had to change the name lol  
> This is a little different to the other JiraOro's I've done it kind of feels a little like Covet? But worse but it's practice so meh whatever. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> *Yeah I think I've gained a taste for this sorta Orochimaru so sorry in advance

Your car said a lot about you. About your image. Your tastes or at least that was what people thought. It was hilarious how people thought they knew you. Knew of you simply by the things you bought. The things you owned. Of course, when you did things like race through the streets at high speeds just because you could.

Your actions made you seem like an asshole and because of the title he held and the way he lived his life. Orochimaru delighted and encouraged people’s thoughts on him. Playing nice was for the past and this was the present and the highway to the future.

He could have had any car. Any ride because of who he was and more importantly who he had been but he had an image to uphold. And image that needed him behind the wheel of his vantage.

Aston Martin of course. He had to have the best. They expected it of him. He had the best, the smoothest and of course he had to stand out.

Orochimaru gripped the wheel a little tighter and was careful with how his fingers wrapped around the wheel. He stood out anyway but at least this he controlled. At least, he was the one leading them around by the noses and of course he was the one in charge.

And being this bad was actually a _pleasure_. Did he honestly worry about other’s opinions? No. but he loved their reactions. The changes on their faces and god was it so much fun to watch the small changes and figure out just what made people tick.

Yes, his image made him a lover of expensive valuable things. And the car was a soundless thing. It reacted so wonderfully that Orochimaru could lose himself behind the wheel.

This was a pleasure and a luxury because even things like driving for himself was denied to him. Honestly, he should not be driving either. It would draw attention again considering his status but he knew it was worth the risk.

His passenger- no his bodyguard made a sound when Orochimaru made an unexpected turn. But Orochimaru knew the man next to him had already seen what was ahead.

Being well known had its pleasures and its annoyances. He had no problem playing everyone but he had an act to live up to as well.

The windows were rolled up but up ahead to his office. His building Orochimaru could see the cars waiting. The man next to him tensed yet again and Orochimaru released a low chuckle. As if there was any danger here and if there was he could actually handle it himself. This was for appearances sake. Appearances.

“Orochimaru-sama.” The radio crackled to life and Orochimaru spared a glance as he slowed the car.

“Yes Karin.” He answered.

“Those people are calling for another request.” Karin sounded irritated and Orochimaru chuckled.

“I’m at the office Karin, have you left for the night?”

“No, it is a sea outside.” She sniffed.

“Leave the necessary on your desk.” Orochimaru mused. “And slip out the back. I will be coming inside in just a bit.”

“Yes Orochimaru-sama.” She sounded relieved.

The best show was done with an air of casualness. A sense of superiority and of course cunning. He could do it all and this car was the best for it.

X

The valet was always on the ball. Taking Orochimaru’s keys with a practiced air even before Orochimaru had stepped out. He saw the cameras flashing and allowed a small smile even before he fully stepped out.

They were waiting for the show and they would get one. It was what they were waiting for. Their lightly tarnished darling. Which was none other than Orochimaru of course.

His feet touched the ground and the flashing lights escalated. Orochimaru’s coat was open just a bit and his scarf dangled. He was aware of the passenger door opening and closing. Of course he was. If it had closed a single bit harder than necessary, that person would get it.

But Orochimaru was a person of pleasure and luxury that was all people saw. All he really allowed them to see. His cars and his shoes. Expensive but bought with purpose.

Orochimaru started the quick pace to his office’s lobby starting the questions and of course more picture taking.

Did he know this, did he know that well of course he did but he was not going to tell people like them that.

“Orochimaru-sama?” It was a reporter he actually liked. He slowed his step so he could look at her. “What are the shoes of the evening sir?”

“These?” he glanced down to the shoes in question. Open toe and more ankle boot than high heel but they served the purpose. “A new purchase. Louis Vuitton.” He purred and watched the reporter delight in his answer. “They go well with driving.”

“Only the best?” She asked.

“Of course.” He chuckled as he made his way to the doors. “It’s nice to have these simple pleasures.”

X

“Orochimaru.” Jiraiya’s voice was soft as they made their way to the elevator. Orochimaru ignored him as he had been for the last hour and punched the button for the floor Karin worked on. “Come on Orochimaru.”

“Jiraiya.” His voice came out far cooler than he had intended. “I still have work to do.”

“You’re putting yourself at risk.” Jiraiya said softly. “The more you deal with those bastards the more you toss yourself in front of the paparazzi.”

“You think those fools a threat?” Orochimaru snorted. The doors rolled open again to show Karin’s floor. “They are in the palm of my hand Jiraiya. Those weak kneed fools and they know it. I’m the gossip’s darling. The asshole many won’t dare to cross here or in court and I have all the chips.” He finished in a purr as he picked up the fax Karin had left behind. “I win and they can’t touch me.”

“Taking the Aston for a spin isn’t going to do you any good.”

“Are you referring to my injury?” Orochimaru chuckled. “From so long ago? I’m not racing on tracks anymore Jiraiya.”

“As if you can tell me you don’t do it on the streets.” It was almost amusing to hear Jiraiya’s voice so full of suspicion.

“I leave that to the young ones.” Orochimaru pointed out as they got in the elevator again. This time he used his key to send them to the top floor, his office. “There is so much to do beside languish away on the road Jiraiya."

“Yet you used to love that.” Jiraiya whispered and Orochimaru took the time to look at the man next to him. Jiraiya was watching him and there was so much in his eyes but there was no time for that. There never was now.

“I still do.” Orochimaru admitted. “That is still part of me. No matter the horror I have experienced. I will always look at a car and anticipate the ride and the lengths I can push it to.” He sighed and the feelings he had been repressed seeped into his voice. “But there is no need to be the ‘best’ at it because people are different win or lose.”

“This is still dangerous. You take chances you shouldn’t.” Jiraiya pressed. “This is a city.”

“This is my city.” Orochimaru corrected. “And I know enough that I can drive how I please. There is no risk for me.” He eyed Jiraiya’s tie. “Or for you. Don’t forget. When I can’t.”

“I will.”

X

“Some of these names are very interesting.” Orochimaru mused as he stood by the window. The dim light behind him was more than adequate light. “Something good is coming soon.”

“Good?” Jiraiya’s voice was slightly muffled.

“If I’m to read between the lines.” Orochimaru chuckled. “Something nice is going to happen for many people. I think some of the little ones will be coming out the woodwork to get a taste of this.”

“What is it?” Jiraiya asked curiously. “You seem really happy."

“Just I’ll be seeing some old acquaintances again.” He murmured. “However I don’t want to get too involved in this. My image you know. But I won’t be surprised if those three seek me out.” He chuckled. “But this is such an interesting name.” He continued as he stroked his thumb over the alias. “I wonder if it is really who I think it is.”

X

“Isn’t that enough of being an evil overlord for one day?” Jiraiya whispered. His hands slid around him so Jiraiya could hug him from behind. “The slime are shaking in their boots and listening to only you. Those bills you wanted passed. You know they’ll be passed now.”

“Of course they will.” Orochimaru murmured. Jiraiya’s hands teased his waist. Slipping over the silky material before pressing sharply against his hips. His sharp intake of breath cause Jiraiya to wiggle just a little closer. “What are you up to?” He asked softly.

“Oh you know.” Jiraiya laughed. “I’m engaging in some risky stuff with you.”

“Risky?” Orochimaru asked as the first two buttons of his shirt were quickly undone.

“Oh yes.” Jiraiya’s breathing had quickened. “Imagine how this will look on my resume.” He bit the curve of Orochimaru’s ear. “Getting caught fucking my employer.”

“And exactly how will you get caught?” Orochimaru grabbed a handful of Jiraiya’s hair. It looked tough but his hands so easily sank inside it. As it always had but he enjoyed doing it. “You’re going to tell me somehow you will forget to erase the feed? We both know no one can get up here.” Orochimaru whispered and the shudder that went through Jiraiya at his words was worth it.

“Damn.” Jiraiya muttered and the soft nibble he did to Orochimaru’s neck only teased the growing fire. “And I thought you wouldn’t want to.”

“Work is over.” Orochimaru whispered before he twisted in Jiraiya’s arms so that he could seal his lips to his.

X

Control was a strange thing. You could be the one doing the taking and still be the one helpless. It depended on how lost you were. When you chose how much you gave. How you did it and allowed actions because they were what you wanted. That was more control than people thought.

And with Jiraiya, Orochimaru was fairly certain that he had all the necessary control.

When he had come to this place he had been tired. Of being told what to do and how to live by people he had never met and people who did not understand themselves far less the world. He had been weary of it all but he had taken pleasure in the simple things.

He had taken what he wanted with no apologies. A bit as revenge a bit to soothe the ever present wound but it had been years now and the only one whose opinion that mattered was his.

His likes. His ambitions his peace. That was what mattered now and he would do whatever it took.

Image? Eccentric? He had never been one that wanted to sit under one label and that someone could tell him how to live. Well that was laughable. He was who he was and that was not going to change. And if living this was the path to hell well it was better than hiding in misery.

Luxurious things. Expensive things. Things sleek to the touch. He wanted, he got them. And if the thing did not have a price. They were ways to get around that too. Not everything had a money tag. But Orochimaru knew how to get everything he wanted, starting with his toys, ending at the golden sun that was Jiraiya.

He bit back the moan as he arched on his desk. Jiraiya’s fingers were slick and smooth with practice and the ease the other man went at as he quickly got Orochimaru ready, it made his head spin.

Jiraiya’s free hand caressed its way down to Orochimaru’s ankle. Jiraiya’s fingers playfully glided over the shoe. Teasing the straps and leather before it glided back up bringing Orochimaru’s foot high.

“Gods you’re so beautiful.” Jiraiya said hoarsely. Orochimaru’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the first touch of Jiraiya. Hot, slick eager. Jiraiya murmured again the words almost musical in the pronunciation and Orochimaru closed his eyes as he savoured Jiraiya’s slip of control. The language of home.

X

Give, take, push pull. He loved the feel of quality. Things that slid over his skin and embraced him but he seriously loved the feel of Jiraiya’s hands on him. Rough from years of hard work. No matter how long he stayed with Orochimaru the rough callouses would never fade.

Orochimaru never wanted them to.

The need Jiraiya possessed. It was what made him Jiraiya. Their way of communication was not the best but the way they were together like this was more than perfect. He needed nothing else.

Well he actually needed more but this was the thing he had honestly thought he would never get.

Who cared what had brought him to Orochimaru. He was here now his gaze focused where it should be. Guilt had no place in their current lives. Nor obligation Orochimaru would not let the words fall from Jiraiya’s lips. All he could want, he had.

X

Frying pan, fire, moth, flame. Jiraiya usually caught himself thinking about the sayings concerning those words. Usually when he was with Orochimaru.

Who was he kidding. Especially when he was with Orochimaru. It was not that he was unaware of Orochimaru’s nature. It was just after everything the last thing he wanted was to be denied or worse yet sent away and discarded like the rest of his past Orochimaru had decided he did not want.

Orochimaru was incredible and Jiraiya did not mean his negotiating skills or his skills in bed. Although those were incredible too. And the last one was mind blowing.

But it was not only the city that wanted Orochimaru. Everyone did and as Orochimaru slowly came from the shadows people were realizing their fuck ups from before.

But Jiraiya had been sent here on a mission and although he knew how foolhardy it was he still had to at least try.

He had to try something. He kissed Orochimaru’s lightly dampened chest and barely stopped the chuckle from emerging at how the man shuddered then contracted around him. “We should go back to Malaysia sometime.” He whispered. “See the others, race on a team again.”

“Hell no.” Orochimaru snorted and at Jiraiya’s next thrust he tightened so quickly that Jiraiya’s breath caught. “My work is here. My life is here.” His lips tilted up in a smirk. “They only want me now that they don’t have me…or _you_.” Orochimaru’s eyes glittered and Jiraiya watched the sharp glints of gold.

He gave in with a sigh before he pressed a sharp kiss to Orochimaru’s neck. “I don’t want to leave you.” He admitted softly. There of course was the situation back home and the rest of their contacts and friends to think of but time waited for no one and honestly he was tired. A lot had happened over the years and right now he wanted to keep his friend alive and safe. It was the least he could do. Because Orochimaru could drive, could race but he would never do that again.

A sharp pain registered and he winced as Orochimaru dragged his head up his hands buried deep in Jiraiya’s hair. Orochimaru’s eyes were burning. “Who says.” He gritted out. “That I’d let you go anywhere?” He demanded. “Jiraiya you’re mine!” And with the last statement the hint of the old Orochimaru shone through.

Jiraiya was not staying for luxuries or fame. Not with Orochimaru because of guilt. He was by his best friend’s side because time waited for no one and sometimes you had to grab the gears and work shit out for yourself. Was it a bad idea? Yeah but the last time he followed ‘orders’ they all lost a piece of Orochimaru and the man fled the _continent_.

He honestly could stand the toys, the death threats and the filth that tried to get in the middle of the road. He had learned about cars under the hot sun in a village many had not heard of Orochimaru and-

Well people had been by their side then. And even if Orochimaru tried to bait him every second of the day. Jiraiya was not going anywhere. He was necessary. He was wanted.

He ignored the pain in his scalp and moved so he could press his lips to Orochimaru. This was his.

 


End file.
